


Truth or Dare for thirsty Witches and Wizards

by throneofotps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dirty Truth or Dare, F/M, Making Out, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throneofotps/pseuds/throneofotps
Summary: AU at Hogwarts. A dirty game of true or dare, reveals feelings, jealousy, and gives 'prudish' Hermione a night she will surely remember forever (even if she doesn't at first).-oneshot-





	Truth or Dare for thirsty Witches and Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a warning that this gets very mature!! Just an fyi. Tho ik that's what some of ya'll came here for ;)

“OK let’s make a deal, any prior relationships are off for a good game of truth or dare,” a slightly drunk Harry pronounced. It was year eight at Hogwarts and we had all gathered as usual for a secret party in the room of requirement. To our surprise the crowd had been bigger than usual, even some slytherins had shown up.

  
“I’m up for that,” Draco pronounced with two seventh years on his arms. They both looked his type; the rich slut.

  
“Ron gave me an apprehensive look before saying bloody hell, sure I’ll join in,” no, we were not dating but we were ‘something’ neither of us understood. A few other including Neville, Luna, Patti, Pansy and Seamus joined in. Ginny tried to, but Ron stopped her saying he did not wish to see her snogging anyone. She tried to argue but then she noticed a drunk Harry talking to Luna and stomped off.

  
“Hey Mione why don’t you play,” Harry asked.

  
Draco scoffed, “Don’t let the prude spoil our fun!.” His statement made my cheeks flush, but I stared him down saying,  
“Just for that Malfoy, I’m in.” He gave me a rude gesture and I made a point to sit across from him.

  
“Okay so if you chicken out, you take a shot of vodka,” Harry said.

  
“I’ll start” he said, “Luna, truth or Dare”

  
“Dare”

  
“Kiss someone in this circle.” she smiled as if this had been orchestrated and sat in Neville’s lap. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in. Everyone shouted and clapped as they deepened the kiss. When they broke apart they were both red faced, but continued sneaking glances at each other. Luna then turned to Seamus, when he chose dare she sent him into the closet with Patil for seven minutes in heaven.

Next, Draco was up and Harry asked him,  
“Truth or dare”

  
“Dare, c’mon Potter do I look like a pussy?”

  
“Okay, if you’re so brave give someone a lap dance.” To my surprise Draco moved over to me.

  
“No way in hell Malfoy”

  
“Just relax Granger, you act like there’s a stick up your ass” I didn’t want to be the prude he continued to accuse me of, so I let him climb on top of me.  
“Wait a sec” I said before downing a shot. Draco smirked and began his show. He moved with the beat of the music and I actually had fun laughing at the absurdity of the situation. I let myself loose and threw my head back. Draco’s hands held my waist and began traveling up my body.  
“Let’s keep this PG-13,” Ron said with clear annoyance in his voice. In realizing what happened, I expected to feel embarrassed. But the vodka helped loosen me up and I was ready for my dare. Draco climbed off of me with a smirk, and whispered in my ear

  
“See I knew you’d enjoy it Granger, red here probably doesn’t give you any action” at this I met his eyes simply giving him my best seductive smirk. Next to Draco was Ron and Draco asked,

  
“Truth or dare”

  
“Dare”

  
“Chug this beer,” Ron seemed relieved with this dare and began downing the drink

  
“Chung, chug, chug, chug” we all shouted in unison before he emptied the last sip. Then Ron turned to me,

  
“Truth or Dare” feeling a bit on the wild side I said,

  
“Dare”

  
“Remove two pieces of clothing” all of the guys hooted at this expecting me to back out but surprisingly I began peeling off my jumper and button down. My perky C cups were out on display, and luckily I decided to wear a cute bra.

  
“Look at you Granger” Draco said, taking in my now exposed chest, Harry seemed to be trying his hardest not to look, and Ron was taking me in with cherry red cheeks.

“Wow Mione” he said in an awe filled way. Unsure of how to respond I turned to Neville,

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth” I kind of expected him to do so and I asked, who is the most attractive person in this circle he looked straight to Luna.  
“Sorry you are nice Mione, but I have to say Luna” I smiled at his cute confession and Luna gave me a knowing look before meeting Neville’s lovey eyes. Next up Neville gave Patti a dare to french kiss Harry. She happily complied and went all-out. Harry wasn’t complaining and afterwards he asked for a dare. Patti in her over the top way

said,  
“Pretend you’re banging someone” Harry laughed and in his drunken state went very all out with loud moans and hip movements. It loosened up all of us and we were all dying of laughter before he ‘climaxed’. I should mention at this point we were all intoxicated and every dare seemed more provocative than the last. Luna was up next and asked Harry for another dare.

“Kiss Hermione,” Luna strutted over to me without hesitation and planted a soft kiss on my lips. Everyone hooted at it, and before I realized it, I’d had my first girl on girl kiss. Simus was up next, but him and Patil had seemingly disappeared, so it went to Draco, who unsurprisingly chose a dare.

“Seven minutes in heaven with anyone you want” Harry said, knowing he’s either chose Patty, or me. Draco smirked at Harry’s trick and said,

“Is that really a choice?” before pulling my hand and guiding me to the nearby closet.

“Fuck Granger, why are you such a turn on?” Draco said before pinning me against the wall. He pressed my hands above my head and pressed kisses onto my face and chest. His teeth found my neck and he left his mark, giving me a bright red hickey. Then his tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned loudly.

“Think I’m such a prude now?”

“Maybe not so much, I might have misjudged you Granger you’re much dirtier that I presumed”

“Is that a compliment?”

“He stepped back releasing my arms”

“Let’s be clear Granger, I think you’re fucking hot”

“ Then he reached for my legs, wrapping them around his waist, I felt his hard-on even through his robed and a tried getting some friction going.

“Shit Granger, not yet, but don’t worry I’ll give you your chance” he said with one final kiss. Then he took me through the door and back to the group, who had already made it to me. Ron looked taken back by the prominent hickey but Harry just gave me a knowing look.

“Truth or dare” Ron asked.

“Dare”

“Let someone lick your nipple” everyone protested saying it was ‘too much’ but I just smiled at Ron seeing he was trying to stop whatever the hell Draco and I were up to. I got up and walked over to a smirking Draco.

“Ready for more Granger?”

“Shut up Malfoy.” I said before sitting in his lap with my legs around his waist. I unclasped my bra and held one side of it on. Because of the way we were sitting only Draco had a good view of my pink swollen nipple. I heard him softly groan as he swirled his tongue over it. For the first time tonight I was very aware of my soaking wet thong and the heat building in my core. Draco stuck his whole mouth over my nipple softly ran his teeth over it before sucking and making a popping noise. I wrapped my hands into his soft pale hair a pushed him on.

“It doesn’t have to be a porno” Ron joked, with a jealous undertone in his voice. Well fuck that Ron I thought we weren’t dating and he’s the one who gave me the bloody dare! When I wanted him so badly he had his hands all over Lavender right in front of me. I even had to deal with overhearing his sex life details whenever he talked to Harry. With all this on my mind I let out a soft moan and make a show of it even kissing Draco to ‘thank’ him. I pulled my bra back up and turned around, allowing Draco to clasp it. He kissed my shoulder and asked quietly enough so that only we could hear,

“How was that Granger”

“Pleasurable” I said trying not to take him right here. Yeah I was mad at Ron, but Draco was also turning me on. Maybe he wasn’t ‘boyfriend’ material but surely he’d be a good hookup. He trailed a hand down my back causing me to slightly arch it. Before he could tease me anymore I got up and went back to my spot on the love seat.

“Okay Neville, truth or dare”

“Uh, dare” he said with apprehension.

“Take off two pieces of clothing” I said mirroring what Ron has dared me before. To everyone's surprise. Neville revealed a six pack! Not everyday you see that! I’d even admit he was looking hot and he seemed to know it to. Not in a cocky way, but he seemed happy to be impressing Luna. She on the other hand smirked at Neville and the sexual tension between them felt like a stretched rubber band. Next up was Harry because Patty had seemingly got bored and left to find someone to hook up with. So it went to Harry, who decided to go with truth. Neville, wanting to make it hard asked,

“Who in this circle make the best couple?” obviously wanting to keep out of my potential love triangle Harry answered,

“Nuna,”

“What? Neville asked”

“It’s your relationship name- you and Luna’s I mean” surprisingly they both got a little red faced at their ship name but Neville nodded knowing this was like having all of our blessings. Then Luna was up and Harry said,  
“Why don’t you and Neville just fuck already?” Luna giggled at this but got up and took Neville’s hand. They went into one of the bed rooms that had appeared on the wall, and to none of our surprise we didn’t see them until the morning. As they took off I went over to Draco and left with him totally ignoring Ron’s eyes that were stabbing into my back. When we got into the hotel-like room Draco laughed,

“Do you see Weasley's face? You fucked him up Granger!”

“Well that’s payback” I said in an unforgiving tone

“Woah, woah I’m not the rebound right or the make-ron-jealous hookup right?”

“Malfoy if that were the case I probably wouldn’t have had my tongue down your throat or your teeth all over my nipple. He contemplates this and I see him softly bite down on his lip. Without warning, he pushes me up against the wall,grabs my legs, and wraps them around his back. I lace my fingers through his hair closing the tiny space left in between us. His lips meet mine with force and passion. He seems to say 'mine' every time our tongues meet. His hands trail down my back and over my bum. As our make out gets more heated, I begin to feel Draco's hardness more and more. I break away from his lips, already missing the euphoric feeling they give me, as I said

"Why don't we take this over to the bed?"

"Have a little itch in your panties do you Granger?"

"It seems like you're the one with the itch" I remark referring to the tent in his black slacks. All he does is laugh and carry me over to his king size bed. I then climb on top of him, straddling his hips and began unbuttoning his shirt. Draco decides to take charge and rips down the buttons on his shirt, peeling it off in one go. My breath shortens at the sight of his sexy toned abs, he catches me staring and smirks. Before he could get too cocky, I begin to take off my bra. I get back at him when he moans at the sight of my perky C cups, and peaked nipples.

"You are fucking stunning under all those robes Granger" He takes one breast in his hand and works his fingers over my nipple. He lightly runs his teeth over my other breast, causing my breath to hitch again. I feel a wetness in my knickers and moan,

"Malfoy I need..." but he cuts me off, saying

" Be patient Granger, I'm just getting started" which he follows with none other than his bloody smirk. Needing to have some friction I began grinding down in him. He stops playing with my breasts at the sudden pleasure before remembering his plan to slowly torture me. Continuing, he begins pulling down my skirt. He sees that my blue thong in soaking wet, as are my thighs. He runs his finger up my thigh and tastes my juices.  
“Wow, Granger you are really enjoying me” he said with his signature smirk.

“I won’t lie, Draco you’re quite the tease.”  
His teeth found the side strap of my thong and began pulling it down my legs. He then went up and his slow intake of my shaved pussy made me a bit self conscious but he remarks

"Shit, you are so gorgeous Granger" and any self doubt melts away. I pull his lips back to mine showing my mutual appreciation for him. His lips trail back down my body and he pulls apart my clenched thighs. Before he can continue he takes his Slytherin tie and wraps my wrists to the bedposts. His lips graze my thighs mere centimeters from my dripping wetness. My body trembles with need and finally he touches me, beginning with slowly circles around my clit.

"Damn your so wet for me Granger" in response I can barely speak without letting out a moan so all I do is push into his touch. He then replaces his fingers with his tongue and begins pumping two fingers inside of me. His tongue laps over my pussy and it feels like pure pleasure.

"Fuck Malfoy faster" I let out loudly. He smirks again and for once follows my request. I know my cursing turns him on. I feel myself building up and begin pushing him ahead to urge him on more so. His fingers go even faster and his tongue rhythmically up and down. The slick feeling is the best thing in the world and I want to cry out at each stroke of it on my pussy. All of the sudden I climax and let out a loud strangled moan. Draco slows down letting me ride the high and seems pleased with my outcry of pleasure. After catching my breath, he unties my wrists and I unbutton Draco's trousers. When his boxers are down I see his fully erect length. At this sight my core begins to throb yet again. I lightly touched him at the base and begin pumping my hand up and down slowly. Soon I put my mouth on the tip and lick up and down tasting him.

"I want to be in you" Draco said through heavy breaths. Wanting to satisfy him I slide onto him. His width is large and it takes me a minute to get comfortable, but quickly I am going up and down. He flips us over and takes control of the motions. I dig my fingers into his back with intense pleasure. My nails run down his back, surely leaving a mark. As we fuck we both moan loudly enough for the whole corridor to hear, but neither of us care.

"Ahh shit Mionie I'm about to cum" Draco moans

"Me too" I breathily say. Draco accelerates his in and out motions. He moans loudly as I pick up speed, my ass bobbing up and down and soon enough we both climax. Draco nearly collapses on me out of exhaustion. I feel him wrap his arms around me and softly kiss the area in between my shoulder blade and neck. I lay a soft kiss on his lips and fall asleep in his arms, our naked bodies tangled together.  
I wake up unaware of where of am. Then I turn over and see Malfoy what the- then I realize that we are in bed together and connecting the dots I realized what must have taken place bloody hell is all I can think. Then I realize how hungover and I realize that I might have had way too much to drink. Even if that is the case, why can’t I remember anything? I pull a t-shirt out of the drawer and conveniently I find toiletries in the bathroom. When I come out Draco begins to stir,

“Look I’m sorry I know we fucked but I honestly can’t remember any-” Draco started before he sees me.

“Granger!” Draco shouts his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

“We fucked? What the hell!”

“I know I can’t remember anything” I said tears welling in my eyes. If we really did sleep together, well that would have been my first time. I always dreamed of it being so special- how could I just have given up my virginity for Malfoy? He say my tears and said,

“Calm down Granger, it’s okay someone probably just charmed our drinks” half out of exhaustion and half out of real emotions I began crying even more.

“Please, Malfoy just leave me alone” I said trying to find my clothes.

“Granger what’s wrong?” Draco asked, seeming genuinely interested for some reason

“Look, I’m just as lost as you are if you know anything-”

“Malfoy, I might as well just say it,” I said taking a deep breath, “I was a virgin, before last night that is”

 

“Oh” was all he said realizing where my tears were coming from

“Look Granger maybe we didn't have sex, I meant there are a lot of spells out there”

“Well, I had sex with someone,” I was sure of it due to my soreness in the down there regions and I didn’t mention that we were cuddled up when I woke up.

“Okay, well if we did have sex, I probably gave you a good time at least,” Draco said in an effort to lighten the mood.

“Malfoy I honestly don’t fucking care for it” I said on the edge of a breakdown. He seemed taken back by my sudden anger but said,

“Granger, look, I’m sorry but this wasn’t my fault, and lust potions can’t create anything that isn’t there, just keep that in mind” I knew he was right and that little fact of the story was another thing I didn’t want to accept. I have never looked at Draco in anyway like that, sure he’s good looking but his personality has always turned me off. How could that all possibly change in one night?

“So you had feelings for me Malfoy? I thought you hated me” I said trying to see if there was anything I could find out.

“Granger, we have to be fully honest with each other if we are going to figure this out and so I’ll admit that your good girl image is a bit of a turn on” my cheeks flushed bright red at this confession and I turned away from him. But, he reached out to my shoulders and turned me back to him,

“Are you on birth control” he asked me one hundred percent serious. I shook my head tears welling up again.

‘No, I..I never needed it” he let out a sigh and pulled his wand out of his wadded up pile of clothes and did a small spell on me.

“Thank you” I said, realizing that there is more to worry about than just my virginity.

“Malfoy, you don’t have any std’s do you?” he looked at me,

“Granger, you really think if I had one I’d be sleeping with you? I’m not that low of a person”

“Malfoy, I’m kind of new to this whole sex thing--unlike you” I heard him sigh before handing me a blue cloth, not just a blue cloth, but the blue thong I was wearing last night! My first memory returned and I hazily recalled picked out these panties and a matching bra, already feeling like it would be an adventurous night. When I realized I had blanked out, I blushed and hid the thong behind my back.

“Granger, I should tell you that I remember taking these off of you- with my teeth” my cheeks reddened at his matter-of-fact confession, but hearing that brought the memory back into my head.

“Draco, I think touching items we touched last night might bring back our memories” he looked deep in thought and then jumped up in obvious agreement. To my surprise, he didn’t have boxers on and I had to look away before I saw too much.

“Trying not to peek Granger?” Draco said, already having returned to his playboy persona. I just rolled my eyes and he walked over to me,

“We need to touch each other’s clothes” he said. Though it made me a bit uncomfortable I agreed that it must be done if we want answers. And so, we both touched each others clothes, careful not to go skin on skin. With each item memories hit me like a wave. Intense lust, teasing, seven minutes in heaven, and a lap dance all came back into focus. Draco and I were both taken back by these memories and how we could possibly forget them. In the sheets I found my blue lacy bra, my cheeks flamed when I remembered Draco sucking on my nipple in front of a room full of our friends! I tried to conceal it but Draco reached of and touched it,

“Damn” was all he said. He saw my heated cheeks and said,

“Granger, it’s okay they probably don’t remember” I tried to nod but my mortification had overtaken me.

“How the hell did we forget all of this?” I wondered aloud.

“I don’t know, I should remember licking your nipple in public. I mean I’m pretty out there but I’ve never even done that” for the first time ever I found myself agreeing with Malfoy and I asked him what our plan should be.

“Let’s see what we can find to retrieve our memories” Draco said. We first walked around the hotel-like room and touched everything. When my fingers brush against one of the walls I remember being furiously pushed up against it and kissing Draco like there was no tomorrow. He touched it too and for the first time a slight flush came to his cheeks when he recalled his intensity. When we went out of the room it was a mess of bottles, stripped off clothes, and passed out students. For the most part, though, everyone had cleared out. Draco and I headed over to a lounging area, to be specific the one with the nipple-sucking incident. The first couch I touched made me remember Luna and Neville intensely making out. They have been eyeing each other for months, but never had I actually witnessed anything between the two of them- certainly not a heated public make-out session. On the next couch a memory of an extremely drunk Harry pretending to bang someone came it to my head. It seemed too outlandish to be real, but it not felt like a real memory. Could that really have happened? I thought to myself. The next couch hit me with a memory of Ron chugging a beer, as well as giving me Draco and me a cold look. When Draco saw this memory he said,

“I guess Weasley wasn’t happy about our sexcapades” I was now even more embarrassed, was I really that cruel to flaunt Malfoy in front of Ron? And could I really have done all that right in front of my friends? The final couch made every detail of truth or dare come into focus. I remembered everything I did and how much lust I had for Draco, also I remembered just how much I drank.

“Bloody hell this seems more like a movie than reality” Draco remarked out of astonishment. Look Granger I know this will sound insane but I need you to kiss me”

“Hell no Draco, can’t you see we did way too much already!”

“I think if we kiss we’ll remember everything” I thought it over. I guess I’ve done so much now what will one kiss won’t make a difference. Malfoy studied me hard, and for some reason seemed focused on my neck. Before I could back out I turned my head up and touched my lips to his. In an instant every memory came back. How I’d felt more turned on by Draco than I’d ever felt in my life and how our sex had been amazing and better than any fantasy. Somehow, my cheeks flushed even deeper crimson when I recalled him going down on me, giving him a blowjob, and him being in me.

“Damn Granger, we really fucked”

“You’re telling me”

“You were really a virgin?” Draco asked unbelievingly

“Yes”

“Did I make you come for the first time?”

“WEll, duh” I said slightly annoyed by his interrogation

“Why do you care anyway?”

“I told you, it was kind of a fantasy of mine to break your little good girl persona and to make you want me”

“Oh” I said unsure of how to respond.

“Granger, this is bizarre. I can’t get the taste of you out of my mouth- not that I’m complaining- it’s just weird”

“I know who ever would have thought you would take my virginity, but to be honest it was pretty good”

“Granger, I have never had anything even close to that and I lost my virginity when I was fourteen”

“Really, it’s not usually like that?”

“It’s never like that” he said it in an almost breathless was as if he was torn between having enjoyed it and not wanting a taste of the forbidden fruit.

“Draco, I know this may sound crazy but thank you for making my first time, um...special”

“Granger, I think you’re the one who made it special”

“You need two people to be intimate”

“But you only need one person to have great sex”

“I need to admit something Granger, I think I’m the reason we had sex. This is very embarrassing, but for months I’ve had a lack of sex drive. I’ve tried but the old dumb but good looking girls aren’t doing it for me anymore. I think the room gave me you so I could cure that”

 

“Well Draco, if that’s the case I think the room gave me you to show that I should enjoy myself.”Draco looked at me for a long time before asking,

“What if I kissed you right now”

“You can find out” at this his lips crashed into mine and I kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first work I'm posting on here! Sry if it's super shitty...I don't have a beta and I'm very new to writing fics. That being said, I would love hearing your feedback if you enjoyed it/think I can improve certain aspects. Besides that have an amazing day!!  
> <3 -Luna


End file.
